Enchantment Academy (Monster High School)
by LilButtercup1278
Summary: Mixed siblings: What happens when you put Demons, Pixies, Witches,Werewolves, Light & Dark Angels in one school building? But not just any school building...A high school building! Find out here in this Fanfic. Who's what and who's related to who is in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Name-Monster-Age-Sibling-Who they date-Pet or Familiar (I will include my self just for fun but I won't be in until a later chapter.)**_

**Blossom-Witch-16-Boomer-Brick-Sphinx**

**Brick-Demon-16-Buttercup-Blossom-Phoenix**

**Buttercup-Pixie-15-Brick-Butch-Griffin**

**Butch-Dark Angel-15-Bubbles-Buttercup-Thunderbird Mini**

**Bubbles-Light Angel-15-Butch-Boomer-Unicorn**

**Boomer-Werewolf-15-Blossom-Bubbles-Sea Serpent Mini**

**Necoe-Part Dragon, Part Which-16-Jordyn-Drake-Cerberus/Black Dog Mix**

**Drake-Vampire-16-Only Child-Necoe-Hydra**

**Jordyn-Part Vampire, Part Werewolf-16-Necoe-Dallas-Pegasus **

**Dallas-Basilisk-16-Only Child-Jordyn-Banshee**

* * *

**Now monsters that most people don't really know much about or my version of them.**

**-Basilisk_A creature that can kill with it's stare.**

**-Black Dog_An evil spirit of a dog.**

**-There level witches; Witch/Wizard is like Basic. Warlock is like Proficient or Advanced. Sorceress/Sorcerer is like best of the best nobody's better.**

**-Golum_Stone figure, of anything really,use to protect buildings.**

**-Gorgon_That's what Medusa is.**

**-Imp_Small,bad creature who likes to cause trouble and play tricks on people.**

**-Minotaur_Part Bull, Part Human.**

**-Pegasus_Flying Horse with big beautiful wings, usually the color of their fur.**

**-ThunderBird_Giant bird that creates storms with it's wings.**

**-Wraith_A lost soul stuck on Earth.**

**-Banshee_A creature that screams when a person near is going to die.**

**-Pixie_They evil little creatures who control nature, they are very evil like demon evil. And they have wings and _HATE_ fairies.**


	2. Buttercup and Brick

**Buttercup's Pov.**

"Yea, I'll have another, Will."

Ugh this is, what, my 21st drink? Why does mom take this? If Brick was here, Mathew wouldn't even exist. Mom won't let me do anything all because my powers haven't "officially" come in. I'm only 15, I shouldn't be drinking 21 martinis on a Wed.

"Hey baby can I buy you a drink?" I gagged.

"No slob!" He grabbed my hand and said,"Maybe a dance then?" His breath reeked of alcohol. I coughed and waved my hand to clear some of the smell.

"I said 'No'!" I punched him square in the face. He let go of my hand to hold his nose. I jumped off my seat and ran out the back door. I was wearing a long black dress with a few green sparkles here and there, plus my green wedges so it was complicated to run but I ran anyway. I ran out the back door into the alley behind the bar. I ran into a wall, or at least I thought it was. I looked up to find my older brother, Brick. I didn't have time to take him in, I ran behind him, hiding my delicate figure. The man came out and looked at Brick with a evil glare.

"A buddy I saw her first! So just move along, Pal." He said slurring every word. I could tell Brick was mad, no pissed. Nobody, but mom and I, were safe when he was mad. Brick did a low, slow chuckle," And what do you plan on doing with my younger sister?" The idiot smirked,"A little dancing, few drinks, and after a trip back to my apartment." I could tell Brick was beyond pissed. I peeked out behind Brick, glaring at the dumbass who just admitted he was gonna rape me to my older brother. I also got to take him in he had a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and fangs. I couldn't tell what he was but I knew one thing he was...dead. Brick turned to me and said,"In the trunk of my car, there's my 'special bag'," he winked at me,"grab it and come back. I need to teach him nit to mess with my sister." I knew what the 'special bag' was we had used it many times before. I looked at brick and realized Brick's eyes slowly started to turn into a darker shade of red, almost black. My eyes did the same.

My teeth started to sharpen, all of them. Brick grew fangs. We both grew claws, sharp ones. And out smiles tuned into evil smirks that would give Satan himself chills and nightmares. I did as was told and came back. Brick opened the bad and pulled out some rope. We walked slowly towards the man, cornering him.

**10 min. Later**

Brick and I had killed, yet another,person. We did torture him for a while, we stabbed him in the stomach and let the blood drip onto the ground, letting him die very slowly. Then we took the knife from his stomach and used it to slice a vertical line on his neck, causing him to bleed faster but still dieing slowly. Finally to finish him off we took the rope and hung him from the fire escape to clog his blood from flowing anywhere through his body. After him being dead for 3 min. his blood splattered out of his stomach and neck onto our clothes. We smiled our blood thirsty looks leaving our faces. We left the body where it was, twirling with the wind. As we walked back to Brick's car, we changed into something else. I changed into some green boy shorts, stopping at, my mid thigh with black tennis shoes and a green black checkered shirt with a thick black belt around my stomach. Brick changed into a Red and Black striped shirt, black pants with a chain hanging from the right pocket with flames around the bottom of the pants' legs, and red tennis shoes. We got in the car, threw our bloody clothes into the back, heading towards the forest. We were talking about the guy we just killed like it was a common conversation.

We laughed,"Omg did you see his face when we cut off his fingers and toes?" Brick said laughing. "Na that's nothing compared to when he said,' Have mercy!' Yea right we will!" We laughed then waited for it to quiet down. "So when did you get back in?" I said looking at him with seriousness in my face. He shrugged his shoulders," Few hours ago, mom said I'd find you'd be at the bar."

"What did you do when you first got in?" I asked, smiling because I already knew the answer.

"I walked in on Mathew beating mom, killed him." I smirked.

"So mom had a good lunch I presume?" We laughed and both said," How many kills did you get?" We laughed again but softly, Brick said I could go first.

"Uh let's see you left a week ago so 8...teen." I blushed as his eyes bulged.

"18? Wow kid that's amazing! I only got 12! Did your powers come in?" I looked down, depressed,while I shook my head no. He was constantly glancing at me from the road.

"Hey it's okay, they'll come." I sighed and smiled," Oh we're coming up on the clearing! Can I do it please?!" I say jumping up and down like a child. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. I said,"Yes!" We got out the car grabbing some matches and gasoline from the trunk. Brick poured all the gasoline all over the car, careful not to get some on himself. I smiled as I lit the match and threw it at the car. The car was instantly in flames. We smiled as the car exploded. After watching we went to the lake to put out the remaining flames. After it was nothing but black rubble and burned car parts, we started for the woods. Brick and I were walking when I shivered. He glanced at me with concern filling those crimson eyes I've known since the day I was born.

He asked,"Do you just wanna teleport home?" I nodded as he hugged me, we closed our eyes as the wind started to pick up around us. When we opened our eyes we infront of the house. I pulled out the key and opened the door to reveal our living room. As we walked I noticed blood spots everywhere, I stifled a laugh,"Nice job on clean up." We laughed softly and walked upstairs. Mama's door was wide open, she was sleeping with blood around her mouth. We looked at each other,rolled out eyes,and Brick closed the door after we whispered,"Night Mama." We walked to Brick's room and to his dresser. We grabbed some pjs, pushed the dresser to the left and walked through a small entry way. As we neared the bottom of the steps there was a small room with a small fireplace, 2 chairs, a small table, and a mini fridge. I was in pjs; A green midriff top, with dark green pj pants with nothing on them, and black ankle high socks.

Brick was wearing the same thing except with no shirt and in re, and his hat was on the table next to a ripped opened envelope. I got us a sode; Brick a cherry coke and me a regular sprite. I looked at the envelope and asked," What's that?" nodding my head in it's direction. Brick sighed,"It's a discipline letter from the Monster Criminal Department." I raised one eyebrow,"Us?" he nodded. "We have to go to a...Academy." My eyes practically fell out of my skull.

"What?! For how long?" He sighed,"Until graduation. But don't worry we will have the same dorm."

I ran my hand through my shoulder length hair, blowing air out of my mouth,"When do we leave?" He started at me for a small amount of time,"3 days." He said with nothing but seriousness walking his face. We looked at each other because we were going to high school. But not any high school, a monster high school.


	3. Boomer & Blossom

**Hiya Guys I decided to update early because everyone wants me to. And I need an idea for the reason Butch and Bubbles to go to the school let me know if you can think of one via Inbox or Review. And if this is your first time reading my story don't forget to follow my story and read my other ones. Let's start.**

* * *

Boomer's Pov.

Mom and Blossom are fighting again,Dad's out working late again, and I'm crying again. I'm a 15 years young for wolf sake! La niñera* was rubbing my back as I cried on my bed wishing they would stop.

Bloss: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED TO OWN UP TO IT? I DIDN'T DO IT!

Mom: SO WHO DID THEN?!

B: I TOLD YOU BOOMER DID IT ON ACCIDENT AND THAT WE WOULD CLEAN IT UP!

M: NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON MY INNOCENT LITTLE WEREWOLF?!

B: WE WERE PRACTICING, LIKE YOU TOLD US TO, AND HIS TAIL HIT THE TABLE!

M: YOU LYING...

Then all I could hear was mumbling because Niñera* closed the door and I cut off my wolf hearing, not wanting to hear it anymore. This happens everyday, except mom was super pissed today because that was her favorite potion and I spilled the last of it onto the carpet. I heard an ear piercing scream,Blossom's no doubt. Mother was doing the same thing she did to Blossom everytime something like this happened, taking her to the basement end electrocuting her with magic, or putting fire close to her face, or worse making her dream she was being crushed by a house. She would always electrocute Blossom weather it was because she woke up 10 min. late, or she didn't do mother's chores. Nothing like that's ever happened to me before, because mother favorites me. And she has no problem saying that to Bloss' face. I wish I could stop it but I didn't know the combo to the basement. Only Blossom and Mother do because Blossom is 16 so when I'm 16 I'll learn it to.

Niñera was still rubbing my back when she said,"5-23-97." I looked at here in surprise before I said,"Is that the..." She smiled that beautiful smile I had learned before my own mother's. She told me,"Vaya por delante y me pondré en nuestras cosas listas*." I understood what it meant,Blossom and I were taught Spanish by Niñera when were barley out of diapers, It's like a second language to us. I nodded and dashed downstairs changing into my wolf form along the way. I was at the basement and I could hear Bloss' faint screaming through the door. I punched in the numbers in and the door slides open revealing a a dark cloud of smoke. I saw Blossom tied to a wall, knocked out, and mother standing over her chanting a spell. I was pissed she was doing it again!

Besides being crushed by a house Blossom's worst fear was losing the ones she loved and I bet that's what mom was doing, making her have bad dreams. To hell with this I dashed towards mother and pounced onto her while she was in the middle of the spell. She turned over and said,"Boomer this is not a time to play and how did you get in here?" She thought about it, let out a grunt and yelled Niñera's name. She told me to go back to my room. I changed into my human form for a quick minute and glared at her,"Not with B." And with that I changed back. She yelled at me saying Bloss was Niñera useless and that I shouldn't care about her. I didn't know what else to do so I scratched her face about 5 times. When I was done she had blood slowly dripping down her face, to her neck and down onto her white blouse. But frankly, I didn't care. I walked over to Blossom and changed back into my human form. I woke her up and she looked surprised."Boomer? What happened to mother is she...?" I shook my head no and unchained her from the wall. I took her hand, or rather her wrist, and dragged her upstairs by the front door. And by the door sitting in the chair was Niñera waiting with 2 Ocean Blue bags, 2 Rosy Pink bags, and 2 white bags. Blossom looked at the bags,"Where are we going?" I took one of Blossom's hands while Niñera took the other and we looked at her in the eyes. Niñera said,"Nos vamos mi Rose." Blossom's eyes bulged,"Leaving? We can't leave." I gripped just a little harder,but not too hard,"And why can't we? We have our own bank accounts we can jobs we don't have to stay and let you take this. Our we can go to school with...with people like us. It's not like we're leaving anything behind besides dad." She frowned,"But what about mom she will...""She will miss me." Blossom frowned even more and I loosened my grip,"Bloss there is a difference between a mother and a mom. Mother gave birth to you, a mom is suppose to love you and care for you. Mother tried to get me to say you were usless and that I didn't need you and truth is I _really _need you, you're my older sister." I hugged her and so did Niñera. She wispered,"I love you, both of you Boomer you are my little brother and Niñera is my mom. She may not have given birth to me but she is my mom." We laughed softly, got our bags, Blossom use magic to leave a not for Dad, and we left without another word. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$TIMESKIP$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

We're staying at a hotel for the night until we can get to the magic realm, but all the portals are closed until 6am. We got 1 bedroom with two beds;Blossom and I would share and Niñera was on to herself. Right now Blossom is brushing her teeth while I'm watching tv and Niñera was setting the alarm. Blossom came out in her sleepwear a rosy red midriff top with pj pants with roses. I wore Ocean Blue basketball shorts with a white T-shirt. Niñera was wearing a white button up shirt made of worm silk and pants to match. I was watching the news and it said*_**AMBER ALERT 2 TEENS HAVE GONE MISSING (HAD THEIR PICTURES UP) PLEASE CALL IF YOU HAVE INFORMATION ON EITHER OF THE**_**_TWO_**.*

Now we have to leave,we packed everything that belong to us making sure we didn't forget anything and left out the window. We ran into a alley causing us to go into a dead end and the police sirens right behind us. Niñera looked at Blossom and said,"*Está bien mi flor floreciente que puede hacer que no se lo diré, lo prometo*." Blossom shook her head and started chanting her spell in Latin she said,"*Aperite portas, ut liberarent nos a problemate feci careated.*" A portal as tall as Blossom opened it had a flurry of colors. She told me not to touch anything and go on in. I stepped through with Niñera bahind and Bloss is the caboose. Bloss had to be at the back so she could close the portal. When we stepped out we were at a place we had been to a few times before to vist aunt Miley. The monster realm. We walked until we came upon a hotel for us and we stayed the night there.

-TIME SKIP-We woke up to a bright sun to see a whole plethora of different monsters. While we were eating breakfast Niñera slid us a envelope. We glanced at each other and Blossom took it and read it. Her face was slowly turning into a smile, getting bigger as her eyes sped across the page. When she finished she jumped in the air and screamed,"Oh my Zeus, Boomer were going to Enchantment Academy!" I smiled and hugged her," See and you were worried." She hugged me back then we hugged Niñera saying Gracias over and over again. But blossom frowned and I asked her what was wrong and she said,"Niñera. What about her we can't leave her in a hotel room especially since it' a boarding school." I frowned as well but then smiled,"Don't you own Uncle Zerron's old house?" Her face brightened,"Oh I do and I have come of age to claim it, okay she can stay there and everything is paid up for 5 years starting from the time I claim it, so you don't have to worry aboutanything but food, Niñera! Oh this is perfect!"I smiled as well and said,"When do we leave?" She looked at the paper as if she forgot but I think it was more of a confirmation type look,"Uh in 3 days time." We smiled and did another happy dance. We are finally going to high school.


	4. Author's Note (Not a Chapter)

_**Hey I need an idea for Bubbles and Butch and why they went to the school. Any ideas if so PM me or Review plz I'm dying over here.**_

_**Got 1 Let me know how you feel about it.**_

_**1#: Author speaking: I would like to use one of the ideas that a anonymous source  
had given me but with a tweak. The first idea they had given me; Bubbles and  
Butch are orphans and they just left their last adoptive home and are back at  
the orphanage. Bubbles takes a walk and gets caught up in some trouble. The  
only option left is the human world,to which they've never been before, and  
live the life of normal humans or go to high school.**_


	5. Bubbles and Butch

Bubbles' Pov.

Butch and I were in the same position we were in 2 weeks ago,homeless. Butch and I's parents left us 4 years ago. Butch and I are twins,15 years old now. We have been orphans since we were 11. This is the 2nd family that has given us back, well Butch back, this month. Every family we've had what's wanted to give back Butch and wanted to keep me, but I tell them,"No Butch means no me." So they always give the both of us back to the orphanage. Butch never cares just as long as we aren't separated. We were packing up right now, I was putting away my last outfit when Butch knocked on the door. I smiled and moved my golden pigtail from my view," What's up, Butch, need something?" He smiled,something only 3 people have gotten to see;Mother, Father and I.

"Na,but I have a feelin' you do."He smirked and pulled out a purple octopus that Mother and Father had given to me at birth with my fortune. I gasped,if I had lost that than my fortune would be lost along with it.

"Octi! Where was he? I didn't even get to start looking for him!" I said taking Octi out of is hands and hugging him,smiling."Thank you! Thanks you!" I stopped and held him at arms length,"Wait, what's in it for you? You know the angel's code, why'd you do it?" I glared, he smirked,

"Nothing...for now anyways." He walked away chuckling. Ugh I hate it when he does this knowing the angle's code:He does something nice for me I do something in return. I finished packing,grabbed my bags,and walked down the steps. This is the last time we would see the the _Roger's_ house. This was houses #16 this year and it was only August 30th,almost school time. Butch was standing at the doorway with his bags. I even noticed his blanket in his back pocket. He nodded his head in the direction of the door, I nodded back.

We already told the _Mr. and Mrs. _goodbye, so we could pack up and leave. Butch and I were all ready to go, so we grabbed our bags,walked outside, and shut the door. Butch and I by were used to this kind of thing, it's been this way since we were kids. We nodded our heads,something we've always done,at each other,faced the sky, then closer eyes, thinking.

After seven seconds, our wings spread the length of a twin size bed. My wings look like any other angel's wings, as did Butch's,in design that is. I had one pure white wing, the left wing, and one Grey wing, the right wing. Butch's was different, although we were fraternal twins, we shared identical features, like being angels. Butch has one black wings, his left,and one Grey wing a few shades brighter , his right, than my right. Butch and I are angels,true,but different types;for i'm an angel of light, mostly like 90%, and Butch is an angel of dark, most likely 83%.

"The sky is nice today."I move my head to face Butch, then the sky. It will dark gray and cloudy, clearly going to rain.

"Really? It's going to rain."I stuck my hand out, sure enough it's already started, lightly.

"I like rain,especially thunderstorms." He did the same as I, and smiled a small smile. "Come on so we aren't in the rain, get sick."He rubbed my back. I jumped off the ground and started flapping my wings, so I was hovering a foot off the ground. Butch did the same just a little lower. He handed me my bags and grabbed his. I started flying South and he followed.

Butch's Pov.

We landed in front of the three stories tall building with sign saying 'Lucy's Monster Orphanage.' Ever since our parents left this has been the only place we can call 'home.' Bubbles glanced at me, her golden hair sticking to her forehead, her curling pigtails now in uneven spikes at her elbows. I heard a giggle I raised one eyebrow,"What are you laughing at?"

"Your hair. it's so funny."I looked up at my hair, I usually can't see my hair since it was usually straight up but it was wet from all the rain, and since it was naturally spiky, it started to cave over my face. I chuckled along with her. Bubbles was the only person who got to see this side of me, and sometimes Lucy. I opened the door and pushed her in, softly. There was a long hallway with about 12 doors on each side leading up into a door that was the kitchen. By the door there was a small table for Lucy's keys and mail for whoever it was for. I looked through the mail and saw an envelope with mine and Bubbles' names on them. It said:

_We have heard about your troubles and we would like if you and your sibling would attended our school:Enchantment Academy. We believe you would be great adversaries to our school. Our school is one of the finest boarding schools in the entire monster realm we only allow monsters too go to our school so no need to fear of humans. Dangerous monsters who need a way to control their anger or hunger will attend special classes once or twice a day until junior year. This rule includes Sirens, Imps, Pixies, and Dark angles plus all the other dangerous creatures in the monster realm. Also if you do not know how to control your powers or do not know of your specific species you will take dominate 101. For others you will have your regular class. There is a uniform and dress code you have to meet. But don't front about the Uniforms you will given 25 uniform outfits to start you off, and you can dress-down every Thursday and Friday if you please. But the dress code has to be met but that is only in your human form and you may only be allowed in your monster form 3 times a month and your home room teacher will keep track and if you are caught in it more than that you will suffer severe consequences, but remember I did say if you were caught. You have 3 days to pack whatever you need and be at the Enchanting Forest Entrance. Your tour guide will meet you at the entrance at precisely 4pm and she will show you to your dorm/apartment. Siblings are roommate until they feel the need to move into different dorms your tour guide will explain more to you. Thank you and see you on Friday Butch and Bubbles._

_Signed Sorcerer HeKatee_

* * *

**The name is pronounced He-Kate and sorry I thought I posted it and it turns out I didn't so in return I'll post 4 chapters here in the next week or so. So tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright Ducez and Stay epic unless you weren't epic to begin with!**


	6. Blues Love

Hey guys here is a new chapter for Enchantment Academy. And I want to give a shout out to Lys Dis because her review made me smile so big I'm gonna do chapters!

Thanx Lys Dis you rock.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own the Ppg and Rrb but I own every idea… so far. Let's start!

* * *

Author's Pov.

The 3 pairs of kids had 3 days to pack and say their good-byes. On the third day, Friday, all of them left at the same time. Bubbles and Butch were first to arrive around, because they had they least to go and the least to pack. They were dropped off by Lucy at 3:47pm. Next, being dropped off by was Blossom and Boomer being dropped off by their Nanny at 3:49pm. Finally, Buttercup and Brick walked out of the portal around 3:55pm. As soon as everyone met up at the entrance, love was sprouting. Let's start with Bubbles and Boomer shall we?

Bubbles' Pov.

Butch and I arrived a little ways from the entrance at about 3:45ish, so we had to walk a little to get there. As we walked up the hill I saw blond hair in a ruffled, messy style but it was cute. Then I saw a face, and wasn't it just gorgeous. The perfect skin tone and nose, soft kissable lips, and, my favorite, dark ocean blue eyes.

His eyes were like the deepest part of the ocean, they were a whole other world. They were so I deep I couldn't look into them without getting lost. They're like a book of fairytales, they told stories one after the other.

He was wearing a blue and white jersey with the number 15 on it, blue jeans with zig-zag chains from his left pocket to his back pocket, with some epic blue DCs. By what he was wearing his favorite color was of course, blue. He was so handsome and his eyes were just like my 'Love Fortune' said,

_Eyes: They will make you feel sleepy as if telling story after story about a different world._

He could be the one, but he's talking to someone, a girl. She was around our age, maybe a year older at the most. She was gorgeous with a waterfall of auburn hair, well taken care of, cascading from her high-pony down her back to the top of her bottom. Her ears were pierced recently because she kept fiddling with them. Plus she was dressed very nicely, she was wearing a red halter top with ruffles falling from her chest to her stomach, skinny jeans with floral designs on the back pocket, and pink, thick, 3 inch wedges.

She had a calm look on her face while the boy was jumping around her constantly talking. I kept looking at him until Butch elbowed me gently," Hey what's happenin' in Wonderland?" I nodded my head in the direction of the guy and blushed. Butch looked and then smirked," Oh see." And ruffled my hair only messing it up slightly. I swatted at his hand telling him to stop. I blew a piece of hair that had fallen from my pigtails. I didn't have time to re-do my hair so I just put it in a middle-pony. 'Ugh this is going to be a long first week' I thought.

Boomer's Pov.

Blossom and I had talked to dad and he said he would put about two thousand dollars in each of our bank accounts every mouth so we could live alright. For the past 3 days we've been getting everything ready for school, such as things for our dorm, and things for Niñera and her new house.

I was talking to Blossom in the car about the new school, and I continued as we got out the car and started up the hill, only stopping to wish Niñera bye. Out of me and Blossom I've always been the hyper one, Blossom much calmer than me about things like this. While I talked Blossom just kept a her calm look on her face saying things like,"Hmhm" or," Really?" stuff like that to prove she was still listening. I finally stopped circling her and faced forward.

When I looked straight ahead and saw the most beautiful girl. She had shiny blond that would put the sun to shame without really trying, her eyes were as blue as ice yet they held a warm feeling when you looked into them, and one feature complemented the other, her bouncing hair made her sparkling blue eyes bounce and same thing vice versa.

Aside from that she had the body of an angel; (A/N: If only you knew.) her chest wasn't too big or too small the perfect C cup, curves that could make the heavens scream, amazing sun-kissed skin, and she wasn't much less than 5 inches shorter than I.

She had a simple look to her; baby blue tank, with a white skirt that was just a little above her knees, and sky blue flats that rapped around her ankles as if they were vines.

"…mer…omer…Boomer!" I jumped,

"Huh? What?" Blossom looked at me with a raised eyebrow,

"Why were you staring at that girl?"

I was staring? "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." I said without even noticing.

Blossom turned to me completely and smiled, "Looks like cupid is at work here. She looks really nice and she's pretty but…" With that I snapped back into reality,

"But what?" She pointed to a tall guy in green ruffling the beautiful girl's hair messing it up slightly,

"You're gonna have to get past her brother first," I sulked for a second, which Bloss took notice of," but if you be yourself, and don't screw up, than you will succeed."

"You think so?"

"I know so, lil bro."

"I hope your right."

"About being yourself, of course I am."

"No about him being her brother." I said and continued up the hill.

* * *

**That's all for now ,so tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright Ducez and Stay right unless you weren't right to begin with!**


	7. Reds think alot

Hey guys this is #2 of the 4 I was gonna post this week. Remember if you have any ideas than PM me or Review. Now enjoy or stop reading!

* * *

Author's Pov

While the Blues were being embarrassed by their siblings a new love was going to, how should I say this, blossom? Now it's time for the red's and see how they act to finding the most beautiful creatures they've ever laid their eyes on. Best part is only 2 more chapters until you get to meet 4 new characters.

Blossom's Pov.

I giggled at Boomer's comment and kept walking until we were at the entrance. By the time we got there, a portal was opening and two people were stepping out. The first person was a girl wearing green about my height stepped out first, then a guy just slightly taller than I, after her. They were arguing about something, so they must be brother and sister arguing in public. The tall green boy and adorable blue girl were looking at them with questioning looks. The girl glanced around then pulled the guy's ear to her mouth, by his shoulder, and whispered something. He visually tightened his muscles, turned around slowly with his eyes widened until they stopped on me.

I didn't mind him starring I was doing the same thing. He was wearing a red button up shirt, unbuttoned entirely with a white t-shirt under it, dark, baggy, blue jeans with a maroon dragon slithering up the side of his pant leg, and to top it off a pair of red and black converse. Plus he wore a baseball cap backwards with a little bit of his auburn hair poking out and the rest in a low ponytail going just a bit lower than his shoulders.

Although he dressed with total 'cool guy class' that's not what caught my attention. It was his beautiful eyes, they were red, and they were darker than mine like the darkest part of a Northern Cardinal's feathers. Not to mention his skin it wasn't sun-kissed, like Boomer's, but it wasn't completely pal either, so he must not be vampire, it looked like it was soft and it probably was. As he was still staring at me, and I was him, our eyes met. His eyes widened and I gasped, he turned back to his sister and turned my face the opposite direction so my long hair was covering my blushing face.

He started whispering to his sister again, most likely arguing because the girl keeps rolling her eyes, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. This one wasn't as long as the other and stopped as soon as she rose her hand towards his hat, he put his hands on his head and yelled, "Stop BC!" She stopped reaching for it and was chuckling. That hat must be his keep sake just like my bow is to me. Wait, I wonder if he's that 'special person?' This is going to be an interesting school year.

Brick's Pov.

Buttercup and I were arguing, again. We've been arguing for the past 3 days! First about me getting a haircut, then about her letting her hair grow, then about what to bring, now about if we were gonna meet that 'special person' at the school. We were walking through the portal when I told her," All I'm saying is that we need to get close to people that fit our 'love fortune.'"

"And all I'm saying is that they won't accept us! We _are_ cold blooded killers." She yelled.

"And you know what our love fortune says about acceptance, you have to accept them before they can accept you." She rolled her eyes and then pulled my shoulder so she could whisper in my ear.

"Hey dufus we're at the forest entrance." I tightened my muscles and widened my eyes and looked past her. There was a guy in green, who looked strangely familiar, and a blond girl putting her hair into a ponytail. I turned all the way around to see a boy in blue playing, with I think a Gameboy, and an amazingly beautiful red head. She was beyond gorgeous, with her hair in high ponytail falling down her back to her hips, same shade as my own. Her face could compete with Aphrodite and win, perfect little nose, lips softer than a cloud, and, the most attracting thing, her eyes. They were just a little brighter than roses. Her skin tone complemented all of these features, especially her eyes.

My eyes traveled down her body, and man was it a sight for sore eyes; her chest was covered by her halter top's ruffles, but I could easily tell she was at least a small D or medium D. Further down was her flat stomach and she has some big hips, so that gave her an hourglass figure. Even further down was her not too big, not too small thighs just right, and I could tell because she was wearing skinny jeans. Finally at her feet were some pink wedges making her only a few inches shorter than me.

My eyes traveled back to her auburn hair which was being held up by a bow. A small bow that was mostly used as a ribbon now. Her ribbon matched her eyes like my baseball cap, the one dad gave me before he left, did mine.

My eyes traveled back to her eyes and our eyes met. I widened my eyes and she gasped. A thought snuck into my mind that didn't belong to me and I turned around to face my little sister.

"His hair is…is…so adorable." I heard the thought echo through my head as I forced my sister to turn around as I did so. She was thinking about the guy in the green, who still seems familiar. She got pissed and we started arguing again. So she started to reach for my hat but I grabbed it for dear life and said, "No, BC!" She took her hand away and started to chuckle.

I love my sister but living with her and no adult was gonna be pretty damn hard.

* * *

**Thanx for reading for the day and remember to ****tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright Ducez and Stay mean unless you weren't mean to begin with!**


	8. The Greens and Hair

Hey guys here is chapter number 3 and it's Buttercup and Butch.

BC and Butch: Why us?

Because I said so. DISCLAIMER!

BC: LilButtercup12777 doesn't own anything but the idea-

Butch: and her name. Now let's start.

* * *

Buttercup's Pov.

Apparently if you stand still in a portal than it keeps moving. Brick and I were arguing about if we were going to meet our soul-mates at the school. I keep telling we weren't, it's just not gonna happen, and he knows damn well why it's not gonna. Hello!? We are Pixies and Demons, in other words cold-blooded killers.

Anyway we were still arguing when I looked to my left and didn't see multiple colors swirling around us, but a forest entrance. I looked past Brick's shoulders and saw a pretty girl in pink standing next to an adorable boy, about my age, in blue. I realized we had arrived and we were arguing in front of some people. I pulled Brick down by his shoulder so my mouth and his ear were parallel and said," Shut up dufus, we're at the Forest and there are people around."

Brick's eyes widened as he looked around. He started behind me and turned around slowly, taking in his surroundings, when he was looking at the pretty girl and boy he didn't turn back to me he just kept looking not turning his head even once. My guess is he was starring at the girl, but I couldn't blame him, she was pretty.

I turned around and there were more people talking to one another. There was a nice looking blond girl and a tall brunette guy just a few inches taller than I. He was talking to her and glanced up very quickly then went back to talking to the blond girl, but not being able to utter a syllable. He did a double take and was staring at me. I felt heat rush to my face but I simply counted to ten and felt my face cool down. I looked back and the blond was trying to get his attention. But he just kept looking at me.

I looked at him and he was quite the looker and the dresser. He had that badass vibe to him, I could tell because of his clothes. He was wearing a simple dark green shirt with nothing on it, a pair of black jeans with a chain from his right pocket to his back pocket, and a pair of black and green Vans. My eyes traveled up to his stomach he had a 6 pack! I had to keep from passing out. My eyes went up further to his face and saw he had forest green eyes. Green is my favorite color and nature is my element I control they were the perfect shade of green. I hope that blond isn't his girlfriend because she's getting really upset that he's not paying attention to her. Anyway I was staring at his eyes for a while and then he blinked. So I realized I had been doing for a while then I looked at his hair and I fell in love with it instantly. He had naturally raven black, spiky hair, like me, except instead of spiking down it spiked up like straight up. I didn't even realize I had started thinking about it.

'His hair is so…so…adorable!' Opps didn't mean to think that. Before I could run Brick forced me to turn around and he started talking to me like I wasn't allowed to like some guy's hair, I mean he _did_ say keep people you like close to you. I didn't really feel like hearing whatever he had to say so I just started for his hat, knowing the reaction I was gonna get. He did as I thought grabbed his hat and told me to stop.

I chuckled at my brother's antics and saw that the guy in green was chuckling and so was the blond girl, even though they were trying to cover it with their hands. The guy in green and I's eye met and then he whispered to his the blond girl and she nodded and looked at me. Did he say something about me? Then she started walking over to me. When she got to me she said, "Excuse me I'm Bubbles and my brother, Butch, wanted to know your name." She said as she smiled. So that's her brother weird they look nothing alike, but I can't say anything Brick and I don't either. I smiled right back before replying.

"Buttercup but my brother, Brick, calls me BC. Nice to meet you and you're brother." I shook her hand and nodded my head towards Butch. Butch what a nice name. Brick heard his name, of course and turned around.

"Someone say my name?"

I nodded, "I was telling Bubbles that you're my brother." I turned to Bubbles and said, "Bubbles this is my older brother, Brick, and Brick this is Bubbles and that's her brother, Butch." He shook her hand and by now Butch had walked over and he shook hands with Brick and I. His hand was so soft this is gonna be one hell of a school year.

Butch's Pov.

I was staring at this girl in green and she was cute. She was wearing a green midriff top, that showed her belly piercing and it was a flower with a yellow tops and green stem, a pair of hip hugger jeans that only hugged her hips, which were a nice size, and some black knee high converse with BC down the sides with in Green. Her eyes were beautiful. (A/N:I'm running out of words that mean beautiful) They were the color of grass in sunlight, whereas my eyes were the color of a dark forest. But thing I liked most was her raven black hair, it had spikes and it went to her mid back. We were staring at each other until the guy in red forced her to turn around.

_We all knows what happens next let's just skipped this part!_

Now I was shaking her brother's hand and hers. She had the softest skin and her name was Buttercup, like the flower. The boy that Bubbles was staring at earlier and the girl came up and introduced themselves. The girl was Blossom and her little brother was Boomer.

"So how much older are you Brick than Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"Only by a year." He replied. "How about you Butch and Bubbles who's the oldest?" he asked.

"Me by what like 15 minutes." Bubbles replied. I nodded to confirm.

"You mean you guys are twins?" Boomer asked. We nodded.

"Cool I've never known any twins before." Buttercup said smiling. I smiled as well, she had an awesome voice.

"I just can't stop thinking this but, Butch, do I know you from somewhere?" Brick asked.

"I feel the same way but I don't think so do you live in the monster realm?" I asked trying to figure it out.

He shook his head, "BC and I were both born here but we grew up in the human realm."

So that's not it but then I figured it out, "Oh I know then. Are you a demon?" I asked if he said yes then I know exactly where I know him from.

He nodded then he said, "Wait are you a dark angel?" I nodded and he facepalmed himself.

"Oh we had the same assignment about 8-9 years ago and that's how I got my wings! Thanx man if it wasn't for you I never would have gotten them." We high-fived and laughed.

"Was that the assignment you couldn't tell me about?" Bubbles asked me, I nodded a yes.

"Cool that you guys already know each other." That was a voice I hadn't heard before. We looked around and didn't see anyone besides us. "My apologies let me just, there we go." We all looked at the entrance of the forest and saw a girl.

* * *

**Thanx for reading for the day and remember to ****tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright Ducez and Stay clueless unless you weren't clueless to begin with!**


	9. A New Friend

**Salve everyone! Ho-**

**Buttercup: Oh Great what kind of gibberish are you speaking now?**

**Actuall-**

**Blossom: Actually BC she's speaking Latin.**

**That's ri-**

**Bubbles: Read and enjoy and LilButtercup1278 doesn't own anything but herself, her soulmate, her sister, and her friends soulmate. Now enjoy or Stop reading.**

**I need a drink.**

**Blossom: What's wrong with her?**

**Bubbles and Buttercup Shrug**

**Just start the damn story.**

* * *

**? Pov.**

** I was listening to their conversation and herd that Butch and Brick had a past with each other. I've been sitting here for the past hour doing nothing but watching, so I decided to make myself known. I decided to talk,"Cool that you guys already know each other." They looked around. Can they not see me? Oh! I must still have the spell on, my bad. "My apologies let me just, there we go." I became visible again and they could all see me. Everyone gasped.  
**

**"Who are you?" Brick asked. I smiled and stretched out my hand.**

**"The names Necoe Mors magicales." They all looked at me as if I grew another head, which I don't usually do but then I realized it was my last name. It always catches the new students off guard and I have to explain. **

**"Umm excuse me but what does Mors magicila mean?" That was said by Blossom. I giggled she had mispronounce.**

**"Mors Magicales. Mors Magica-ales. Not cila, Kala. It means Magical Death." They all gasped and Bubbles his behind Butch. I laughed,"Don't worry I have't killed anyone...today. So don't stand there like gargoyles come on, we have a lot to get done today." I chuckled and they followed behind me, cautiously, of course.**

**Bubbles' Pov.**

** She scares me but we followed her anyway. She was wearing a long robe that covered her entire body, I mean you can't even see her shoes! Her head was covered with a hood so you could only see her face. Her eyes were pitch black but they were full of emotion, so she wasn't heartless, and she dark caramel skin, and sparkling teeth and two fangs where the canines would be on a normal human. **

**BC's Pov.**

** Necoe was weird but I'm pretty sure she does that to everyone who's new. She kept walking and everything she passed sprang to life and when I passed it went into full bloom. The forest was dark and you couldn't see the entrance or exit, it was like the plants bent in and out of the way to allow people through and to close behind them. We kept walking no talking went one until Necoe said something. ****  
**

**"So how old are all of you?" We all looked at each other. Brick was the first to speak.**

**Brick's Pov.**

** I was the first to speak up,"Well I'm 16 and BC is 15." **

**Then Boomer,"I'm 15 and Blossom is 16." Then Necoe nodded. Butch and Bubbles replied at the same time.**

**"We're both 15." They say.**

**She stopped and turned around," Really my sister and I are twins we're both 16 along with our soulmates."**

**Then we stopped," You already have your soulmates?! She nodded but everyone at the school just thinks we're just dating." **

**Blossom's Pov.**

** She's already got her soulmate? No fair! I wonder how she met him. Wait we never asked what she is. So I asked," Hey Necoe?" **

**"Hmm?" Is how she replied.**

**"What kind of monster are you?"**

**She stopped and we all crashed into her back and a 'oof' escaped our mouths. She turned around and said," Why do you ask? Don't I give off the vibe of a witch?" She asked as if she wasn't one. I shook my head no.**

**" It's not that, you do it's just you have fangs." She raised an eyebrow and felt her fangs and then she dashed into the forest.**

**"STAY RIGHT THERE!" We did as was told for like 5 min. then Brick got irritated.**

**"Ugh how long do we have to stay here I hate forests." Buttercup simply patted her brother on the back.**

**"I for one like it." Brick sighed.**

**"That's your element and you haven't been standing for five minutes." It's true she wasn't after Necoe dashed a tree leaf picked her up and has been having her sit on it's leaves for the past 5 min. Then we heard crunching of leaves coming from the forest and got ready to fight.**

**Boomer's Pov.**

** We thought someone was coming but it was just Necoe. She smiled and her fangs were gone. I changed back into human form as she started to lead us again. The tree put Buttercup down and everyone started following her again. She apologized for running away like that but she hadn't realized they were out. **

**"Sorry a friend of mine casted a spell on me earlier and I guess the effects didn't were off." We all just took it and kept walking. **

**Butch's Pov.**

** We walked for another 5 minuets until we came to an opening. We went through it and there were kids everywhere and there was a lot. Plus in there were at least 6 different buildings all huge. We all 'ooh'ed and 'awed'. Necoe started the tour at the main building. **

**"This is the main building where all of your sitting classes will be this is where you learn stuff like Potion making, Math, Survival skills, Spell binding, and other stuff like that. We have a Mad Science lab, a Home ick room, and the grade school classes on the North and West sides. Middle grade 6-8 are on the East and we're on the South. Now I wouldn't go to the grade school and middle school wings because they can be little imps." Necoe said.**

**Necoe's Pov.**

** I told them about the kids and told them not to go there. "Now this is the office hold on a sec." I went in to see if Ms. Bellum was inside the assistant to the ****principal. She nodded and put her hat on after I told I have new students. They all came in and introduced themselves. "Guys this is Ms. Bellum she's a Gorgon, hence the hat." Ms. Bellum nodded.**

**"Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time." We both laughed but apparently they didn't think it was funny. I coughed and asked Ms. Bellum for their schedules. She gave them to me and told me to hold tight to them. I held them between my index finger and thumb on my left hand and snapped my fingers of my right hand and a small fire started. They all said 'stop' but of course I didn't listen and I burned then instantly.**

**"Hey how are we suppose to know our classes if you burned out schedules?" Blossom said a little pissed. I smiled.**

**"I didn't burn them I simply but them in your dorm. Speaking of which what did daddy say Ms.B?" She nodded her head with a smile. "Yes!"**

**They all looked at me with questioning looks, I hope they know if they keep doing that their faces are gonna freeze like that." I asked my father if you guys could move in with me in my apartment and he said come talk to him. Come on lets go now this thing is getting hot." So we wished Ms.B good bye and left. We walked down a few hallways and went into a door that was from the floor to the ceiling. I put my finger up to my mouth and told them to stay put. **

**I knocked on the door heard my father's voice say,"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. I put on my happy girl voice and talked to him.**

**"Hiya Daddy. How's things?"**

**"Fine Necoe. Are the new students here?"**

**"Yes Dad."**

**"Well don't let them stand there."**

**I opened the door and told them to come in. They all introduced themselves and so did my father ****"Why hello I am Sorcerer HeKate, principal of Enchantment Academy and Part owner of Enchantment University the college. I'm so glad you have decided to come to our school and I hope your time here is lovely. I see you've met one of my daughters, tell me, how has she been treating you?" They all said fine, great, acceptably, and nicely.****"So daddy how do you feel of them?" **

**He put his hand on his chin and ran a hand through his black slicked hair and sighed,"Well I suppose they can stay with your sister and you." I screamed and heard daddy's crystal ball break, again.**

**"Sorry daddy, here." I put my hands together and another was in my hands when I opened them. Blossom gasped.**

**"How did you do that with out a spell." I looked at daddy and he told me to wait.**

**I nodded,"Family trick." And told them bid farewell to father and I pushed them out the door. I turned to father and said," So when do I get to tell them?" I said bouncing as if I was on a sugar rush.**

**"Now dear I never said-" I stopped right there.**

**"You didn't have to you practically gave permission when you said they could move in." He looked my in my onyx for eyes and smiled.**

**"You really want this don't you?" I smiled and nodded. He hugged me then held me at arms length," If Drake or Jordyn is there with you you can tell them tonight." I screamed and hugged him kissed his cheek a bazillion times.**

**"Thank you daddy! Thank you!" I ran out the door and nearly crashed into Boomer. "Sorry about that guys come on lets go!" I walked off leading them back to the back door. I was practically running but they did a nice job keeping up. We were at the back door entrance and they were huffing and puffing. "Should I just teleport us the for the rest of the tour?" The nodded unable to breath right, well except Buttercup, Brick, and Butch who caught their breaths already.**

**Time Skip!**

**I had finished the tour and they were in my house deep into the woods. Everyone gasped when they saw it. I just looked at them and said," My Dad spoils us rotten." We walked inside and I snapped my fingers and everyone's bags disappeared. Before they could do anything I simply said,"They are in your rooms that you will share with your siblings." They calmed down until they heard a voice.**

**Bubbles' Pov.**

** I heard a voice say,"Hey Ni-Ni is that you?" Who is Ni-Ni? Necoe shouted back.**

**"Yea! Come down their here and Dad said we could tell them." She said the last part in a singsong voice. In the blink of an eye there was girl with caramel skin brighter than Necoe's. She was wearing clothes instead of a robe. Necoe said," Hey JJ this is Brick, Buttercup, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, and Butch they'll be living with us an daddy said we could tell them." Her eyes widened.**

**"The big thing?" Necoe nodded and then gasped.**

**"Oh my Zeus I forgot guys this is my sister Jordyn, with a y. And yes the Big thing sis." She said hello smiled, she had fangs!**

**"Well of course I do Bubbles I'm part Vampire Part Werewolf. And I smell that you're one to, uh Boomer, is it?" Boomer nodded. "Good there is plenty space outside to run around Ni-Ni loves to play fetch. Do You?" He nodded and smiled.**

**Jordyn was gorgeous she had nice black hair, with natural brown highlights, that went to her elbows like mine and her bang went from the bridge of her nose getting longer all the way down to her cheek on her left side. Her clothes were absolutely amazing; she was wearing a black midriff top saying '_This chick rules_' in blue, and a white tank under it, regular skinny jeans, with some blue and back Nikes. She was same height as Necoe and she had a figure off a model, perfect hourglass.  
**

**Jordyn was looking at Necoe very weirdly. "Ni-Ni, why the hell are you wearing that ridiculous robe?" Necoe looked down.**

**"Oh I forgot I was wearing this cause we had to visit dad and I'm suppose wear this when I do but it is hot. Let me take it off." She took off her robe and it was like everything was in slow motion. When it was completely off she was amazing. She took her hair down and it fell ending right at her butt in a low pony with spikes going past her butt. Her hair was the darkest black you ever did see. She had the 'Rocker Girl' look to her; wearing a Black Midriff top with '_I don't bite...alot._' written on it in dark green, a pair khaki pants that hugged her hips, but was loose everywhere else with about 6 pockets, with a pair of black low top converse. **

**"Wow you're pretty." Boomer said and she giggled.**

**"Thank you. Anyway we have to wait about an hour until Drake and Dallas get here. While we wait go check out your rooms and if you want we can go shopping tomorrow for more clothes and things for your room." She said and lead us to our rooms, man this house rocks! _  
_**


	10. You're a WHAT!

Salutations People who read this epic story. Anyway I only have one thing to say, before you read the story. Unless of course you always skip this part but anyway, Brick do you mind doing the honors?

Brick: Not at all. If you want a character of your own to be in the story then fill out the common info. such as; Hair, Skin, Age, Personality, and what kind of monster you are than go a head and we are only excepting 3 characters so first 3 get to be in it. Boomer your turn.

Boomer: Than we would be glad to let you in the story. But there is something we must warn you about how your character will effect the story, Butch?

Butch: You will be a bad person and some lucky person, or lucky people, who answers a question correctly will be the person, or people, who switched to the good side. And might move into our cool house.

Got it? Okay. The question will be in bold at the end of the chapter. Now I, LilButtercup1278, don't own anything but a few things from this story except some characters, the idea, and my Xbox live account. Which if you're curious on what my name is than let me know.

RRB: Moving on. Chapter 9 everybody!

* * *

_Jordyn's Pov._

_ Necoe and I were showing everybody around the house. We live off campus but we have to because of Necoe's secret. But Daddy trusts us to tell them as long as they promise not to tell anyone. We had showed every one their rooms, right now they are just plain white rooms but we're going out tomorrow to get some things for them. Everyone was unpacking and putting their things away while Ni-Ni and I were downstairs in the living room watching '__**Tom and Jerry**__'. _

_"So when did they say they were gonna get here?" Ni-Ni said not taking her eyes from the TV screen. I shrugged._

_"They should be here-" I was cut off by the door bell. Ni-Ni jumped over the couch and ran towards the door and swung it open without asking 'who is it?' I just turned around, while everyone else came down the staircase. They waited on the staircase looking to see who was at the door of their new home. I heard Blossom, was that it yeah I think it was, ask who it was._

_"Umm, who is it, Necoe?"_

_"It's someone who I want you to meet. Come on down and sit on the sectional or something." She told them and pulled the guys in and went brought them into the living room. I hugged my 'boyfriend' and brought him over to the black leather love seat._

_Blossom's Pov._

_ Necoe was bringing on some guys and Jordyn went over and hugged one of them and then pulled him over to the Black love seat. Jordyn was laying on her guy's lap and he was petting her hair. Necoe took the other guy to the brown black chair and sat on his lap, propping her legs up on the, and he laid his arm lazily on the arm. We all looked at each other and sat down on the big dark brown sectional, which could sit 8 people comfortably. Brick and I sat right next to each other and when we turned our faces, our noses accidentally rubbed against each other. We blushed and turned away I think I heard Bubbles and Buttercup giggling, I'll get them later. Buttercup decided not to sit on the sectional and she just sat on the floor with her back against it. We looked at Necoe and Bubbles said," So what's this big secret you want to tell us?"_

_Necoe's Pov._

_ I told Bubbles," I want to be honest with you but first this is Drake." JJ got the hint and she sat up._

_"And this is Dallas. These are our soul mates." Drake and Dallas and nodded their heads and said,"What's up?" We shook our head, knowing what they were going to say, and they didn't disappoint. They then shouted,"JINX." Of course Dallas won that one._

_"Sorry they do that." I apologized. Drake was about 6 foot 2 a, little taller than Butch, he was caramel with black hair that looks like Drake the rappers hair cut. (A/N:No Duh that man is sexy) He was wearing a black jacket with a white button up shirt under, regular blue jeans, and some white hightops. Dallas on the other hand was wearing his army boots with dark blue jeans with skulls on the pants leg, and a Yellow shirt saying '__**6 pack under here**__' Which there was, they both were fit; 6 packs, really strong without powers, and super fast with out powers._

_"Annywayyyy Dallas, Drake this is Buttercup." Jordyn says bringing me back to reality pointing to Buttercup. She replied with a head nod._

_"Her older brother Brick." He did the same as his sister._

_"Blossom." She waved._

_"Her younger brother, Boomer." He waved as well._

_"Bubble." She replied using words._

_"Hello." She said smiling._

_"And her twin brother, Butch."_

_"Hi." He said not smiling but not frowning either._

_"I wanted to tell you guys what I really am."_

_"But you said you were a witch, you even give off the vibe of one." Blossom said._

_"Well I am but only part Witch and I have a spell on me that enhances so it seems like I'm a full witch."_

_"So then what are you really?" Boomer asked with a questioning look and everyone else nodded agreeing. _

_I let out a deep sigh," I'm a...a...a." Buttercup let a aggravated sigh saying she was tired of this._

_"A WHAT?!" She yelled and I glared at her and she backed down. Probably cause my eyes changed._

_"A dragon." Total silence for a minute than they busted out laughing. I got real pissed off, what the hell so fuckin funny?_

_"What's so fuckin' funny?" I asked crossing my arms and Drake squeezed my thigh and looked at me. Of course I understood but I was still mad._

_"You expect u-u-us to believe you're a dr-dr-DRAGON?!" Brick said laughing and holding her sides. "What do you take us for, idiots? I think we all know that dragons are extincted and have been for the past 1600 years." He said after he calmed down. I got real pissed off so I put my hand out and it started to glow black and Brick started to float and hit the ceiling. I did it multiple times until Drake squeezed my thigh again and I looked at him and I heard him say something to me._

_"Why don't you just show them then?" I smiled and let Brick go casing him to fall and hit the ground with audible 'oof'. _

_"Opps my bad Brick I was just mad here let me help you." I did the same as I did earlier except I put him on his feel and cleaned him off. He looked as if he had just watched his whole family get brutally smacked around." Anyway everyone come follow me to the basement I want to show you all something." They all looked at Brick before following me, all except Jordyn, Dallas, and Drake who followed me immediately. They then followed me. We were in our basement with them at a door._

_"So what's behind the door." I turned around and smirked._

_"Nothing." Dallas said._

_"What do you mean nothing?" Butch asked with one eyebrow raised._

_"He means nothing look." Jordyn said,I opened the door and there was nothing but black, darkness behind the door. I walked inside and saw that they weren't coming in."Well don't just stand there come on." They looked at me like 'Are you crazy?' I went over and pulled the closest person out, which just so happen to be Boomer. "Nothing's going to happen, see?" Boomer opened his eyes and looked around._

_"Hey I'm okay. Guys it's cool I'm okay!" They all walked inside and looked down and saw they weren't standing on anything. Bubbles screamed._

_"Ahh! What if we fall?" She said jumping on Butch's shoulders shaking like a leaf on a tree. I sighed and shook my head._

_"Your not gonna fall Bubbles, see?" I jumped up and down, pretended I was walking up and down stairs and I jumped and didn't come back down, like I was standing on a stool. She got down and tried it her self and was having fun with it, then everyone else started and someone bumped into the door and closed it. You could see but they started panicking. I laughed and Blossom glared at me._

_"Did we miss the punch line?"_

_"No we can do what ever we want in here and when we want to leave just say,'Dooris Appearis' and," A door popped up next to me,"toda! And you don't have to be a witch to do it" Bubbles tried it and same thing happened. Everyone calmed down while I closed the doors Bubbles and I opened. I told everyone to take a few steps back, they did and sat down criss-cross applesauce._

_I simply put my hands in the form of a Triangle for form 1 and a bright grey light formed around me in the shape of a triangle with miniature triangles at each point and I twirled around in a circle with my eyes close.(A/N: ANIME TRANSFORMATION!) Then I opened my eyes and they were completely black, no whites or pupils, with electric green slits. I jumped and my body grew into a large scaly 50 ft long snake like body with large wings the size of small house. They were thin and transparent with electric green swirls moving threw it. I was flying and I flapped my wings a little and landed softly. All their mouths were agape except the 4 people who have seen this already. My hands had grown into claws and so did my feet, my ears are now just slits with pink on the inside, and my mouth had sharp teeth."Believe me now?" I asked show a few of my sharp teeth. _

_"Wait how do we know that this isn't some spell to make you look like a dragon?" Brick asked. Does he wanna do this again?_

_I looked to Blossom,"You wanna answer this one?" Blossom stood up wiped herself off and started talking._

_"Actually witches can only do that with potions and you need exact DNA in order for it to work and since Dragons have been extinct for 1600 years than I say she really is a dragon." Everyone else was amazed and I transformed back to my human/witch form. _

_"Well it looks like I owe you an apology for not believing you even though you trusted us enough to tell us, I'm sorry." Brick said. I could tell he was being sincere and I smiled._

_"It's okay, it is hard to believe at first. So any one see one more form?" They all nodded and went back to sitting down. I giggled and turned around with my back facing them. I did a few backflips and, in mid air, I put my hands in a circle and started spinning in the air while a grey circle started spinning around me with smaller circles around it. (A/N: ANOTHER ANIME TRANSFORMATION!) I put a leg under me, keeping the other straight bending over backwards. I closed my eyes and started to transform into a bigger dragon. _

_All black with a few green scales here and there and my head grew longer, it was about a foot long, with 2 nose holes at the tip and a mouth reaching back to my cheeks. Then my neck grew about half a yard in length and 4 inches in width or thickness. Now my body was thicker than my last form but still pretty skinny, because I'm an underfed dragon, and my arms were about the 2 yards long and my legs were thick but they were shorter than my arms not by much and claws on my hands and feet that could cut threw some types of medal. Then, my favorite part, my tail grew out it was about half a mile long. Then when I was done transforming I was still doing the backflip so I flapped my wings and I landed softly on my feet. I opened my eye and the were regular green slits with the rest of my eyes being black._

_"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I looked down to see Bubbles jumping in air her wings sprouting out and she was flying up to be parallel with my face."That was sooo cool. Can I please..." I knew what she wanted to do I shook my head and she went to the top of my head and slid down my back screaming 'weeeeeeeee!' Everyone else was staring at the ground twiddling with their hand and feet. I rolled my eyes and put my hand down picking them up and putting them on my head and watching them slide down like a little kids first time at the park. I let them do it 4 more times and I changed back. They were all giggling and laughing like I was and I opened a door and we all left the room. _

_We all dashed back to the living room to watch more '__**Tom and Jerry**__' and '__**Spongebob**__' and some other things._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and remember to tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

_The question is: Who was the first villain that the Powerpuff girls fought against besides Mojo Jojo? _

**Alright Ducez and stay dead unless you weren't dead to begin with!**


	11. Akari and Raiden

Aloha losers and winners and I think you know which one you are. Some of lean more towards the losing side. *Cough, Cough Blossom Couch Couch* But hey you know no names.

Blossom: Hey what did I do?

Long story short, I don't like people smarter than me.

Blossom: Not my fault!

Shut it carrot anyway I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Boomer!

Boomer: She owns nothing but like 4 characters, the story, and the idea.

Let's start shall we?

* * *

Brick's Pov.

We had just finished watching the episode of _Spongebob_, where Patrick loses his head and he becomes smarter. It had just went off it was only 7:30, on a Friday, and we had nothing to do. So we were all just siting there listening to commercials, until I decided to break the silence, but Butch beat me to it.

"So Necoe, explain something to me." She looked up from her and Drake's game, whatever it was. She nodded and turned to face Butch. He took that as a sign to continue."If you're part dragon then how'd you survive the extinction?" He said, knowing everyone was thinking it. She replied without hesitation.

"In order for you understand that I must tell the tale that takes us to the beginning." We all nodded our heads saying 'we've got time' and she started the story. She wiggled her fingers and her head and a little gray cloud appeared above her head. Jordyn was laying a cross Dallas' lap.

"I love this story!" She said and laid down and watched the cloud, closely. In the cloud there was a cartoon vampire and dragon only like 5 or 6 years old.

_"This is my grandfather, Ryujin, King of Dragons, and his best friend, Dracula, King of Vampires, when they were 5 years old. They lived near each other for a good 10,000 years, before time was recorded in the human realm. Everyday they would play together, from dawn until dark, sometimes spending the night at each other's house. And they knew each other for a really long time and they were so happy as best friends. Then after that 10,000 they had to leave each other and go train to take over after their fathers. They were so sad, but they had no choice, so they said their good-byes and left without another word."_ She said and the cloud's pictures moved and told the story, along with Necoe's voice.

"After 8,000, now 23 in human years, of not seeing each other they were mighty sad, but they had to move on with their lives. But when all those years came to an end it was time for their coronations. They attended the other's coronation and they caught up for all the lost time. Both introduced their wives and both were happy, or so everyone thought. Dracula said to let the wives talk and he pulled my grandfather out into the hall to talk about something peacefully. You see Dracula had darkness growing inside his heart and his mind, he had come up with a plan that would make Dragons and Vampires, all monsters, into the ultimate leaders of both realms monster and human. My grandfather wouldn't allow him to do so, and he told him to never speak of it again. Drac. got frustrated and stomped back into the hall, leaving my grandfather outside, wondering what had happened to his childhood friend." A single tear fell from her eye but she wiped it away before anyone could see it, everyone except me. But she still continued on with the story.

_"1,000 years later my grandfather and grandmother had a baby girl, but she wasn't like the other dragons. She drew her power from another source, instead of my grandfather. She drew it from the sky, space, and air, while other dragons got their power from the current dragon king, my grandfather. She was to be the next ruler of dragons if what happened, hadn't. Dracula came to my grandfather late one night to talk. Dracula said he would continue with his plan whether he liked it or not. Grandfather was to protect the humans' realm, for dragons had nothing against them. So my grandfather told him not over his cold dead body and Dracula took him up on that offer. But Dracula didn't play fair and 3 other vampires pinned my grandfather down. Dracula told my grandfather if it has to be over his cold dead body than so be it and he carelessly cut off head. He thought now that his only obstacle was out of the way he could go on with his plan, but when he tried to walk away from the scene he couldn't walk 3 steps before clutching his undead heart and falling on to the floor. For a piece of his heart had been cut off. He realized what he had done and went into deep depression, his wife had already been impregnated, but a child made it any better. My grandmother was so depressed she died leaving her only daughter with the Royal Advisor, who was to a dragon. A while after my grandmother's death dragons all around the realm started to weaken beyond belief, monsters started killing them as if it was a game. Some flew to the human realm but they were killed to because this was around the medieval times. The daughter of the king was my mother and the advisor named John, took care of her. He taught her everything she needed to know, what she was, how to control her powers, and to never tell anyone who she was and what she was. But being a dragon, John's time came to an end, and that meant leaving my mother alone as the last dragon. She grew up in the woods and she met my father one day while he was out hunting and fell madly in love with him. After years of dating she never told him what she was for he never cared, and when she did tell him he told no one, but felt he needed to repay her for trusting him, so he asked for her hand. After 5 years of being married they gave birth to a set of twin girls, the eldest being part dragon."_

We all clapped as the cloud went 'poof' and disappeared. Blossom look from Necoe to Jordyn over and over again. Blossom stood and asked,"But how are you guys different types of monsters, shouldn't you both be dragons?" She asked and Jordyn stood up, stretched, and answered her question.  


"No. With Dragons the first born get's it's parents' powers, sometimes more of one parent than the other, but the second child gets to be whatever their grandparents on both sides were. Depending on the gender, of course. Take me for example, since I'm a girl I got the powers of my mother's mom and my father's mom. If I had been a boy than I would get my mother's dad's and my father's dad's powers. And that's how it is for every child after, going all the way up the family tree. Understand?" Blossom nodded and sat back down onto the couch._  
_

Buttercup's Pov.

I was getting bored again. I wonder if there was any video games around, their had to be 2 boys live here for crying out loud. "Drake, Dallas got any video games around here?" They thought for a minuet then said 'no'._  
_

Dallas said," We don't own them their all Necoe's and Jordyn's." I looked at the 2 girls shocked.

"You 2 play?" They both looked as if I had just asked if they were virgins. "What?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean 'do you play'? Necoe is the biggest gamer-girl in the whole school! I only play when I'm bored or when she asks me to." Jordyn said. Necoe nodded.

"I didn't see any rooms with Video games." I said crossing my arms.

"Well duh I have a special room for that. It's called the home theater:VGR." Blossom and Bubbles raised an eyebrow.

"VGR?"

Necoe rolled her eyes and said," You know," she looked around and whispered," home theater: Video Game Room." She than jumped behind the couch, and looked out as if she was scared of a movie she was watching but wanted to keep watching it.

"A home theater: Game Room? What's that?" Boomer asked. Necoe pounced on top of him and covered his mouth with her hands.

"Are you crazy?! Don't say that so loud! She'll hear you!" Boomer just raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders. Blossom stood.

"I I think he means, 'Who?'" JJ,Dallas, and Drake shrugged, not knowing either.

"Her. Don't get me wrong I love her but she drives me crazy! And I promised we could spar ext time she came over." Necoe was biting her nails and looking around,"And her teeth hurt." She tried to dash up stairs but the door bell rang before she could. Necoe screamed,"Don't answer it!" but all Jordyn did was roll her eyes and _ran_ to the door. (When ran or any other action word is in a special font that it means in supperspeed.) She opened the door and something ran inside and ponced on top of Necoe.

Bubbles' Pov.

It was a girl. She was wearing a yellow button up shirt, with some jean shorts, and gray converse. She was very pretty long, clean blond hair curling at her waist, C cup almost D cup breast size, and yellow eyes that were slightly glowing. She had skin similar to Boomer's and she was about Necoe's height, slightly shorter than Butch. She was grinning a grin the size of the moon, while she was poking Necoe in the cheek.

"Ugh, Akari! How many times do I have to tell you to quite that?!" Necoe screamed as she tried to get Akari off of her. There was something weird about her, she was in her human form but she had sharp triangular ears, perked up, a few shades darker than her hair, and a tail same color ,getting darker all the way to the tip.

"Come on Ni-Ni, you know it's fun!" She said. She was still poking Necoe when Necoe's eyes widened and she threw Akari off of her causing Akari to let out a groan when she hit the step. Necoe, on the other hand, dashed to the door which was still open.

Necoe's Pov.

Akari was being annoying, again! I was trying to get her off of me, but I couldn't do it. Then I glanced out the door, which was still open, and saw Raiden walking towards the door with his hands in his pants pocket. He was looking down and his hair was covering his eye so he couldn't see me. I smiled and threw Akari off of me and _dashed_ to the door, jumping on top of Raiden.

"RAIDEN!" I screamed and started to hug the life out of him.

"Hi Ni-Ni. I see my sister poked you." I giggled then I snapped back into reality. I looked down to see I was on top of Raiden.

"Oh my Zeus! I'm so sorry Raiden, and yes she did poke me." I helped him up and helped clean him off. I could feel everyone staring at us, but I really didn't care. "Come inside and meet everyone." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside. Akari had turned into a puppy and started playing with Bubbes and Boomer. I clapped my hands twice and she came running to me. I looked at her and she turned back, laughing. "How many times do I have to tell you to quite that?"

She shrugged," Until I listen, apparently." She giggles as she went to stand next to her brother.

Blossom's Pov.

After Necoe's out break I looked at the girl, Akari, and the boy who stood next to her. Raiden, I think that's his name. He had dirty blond hair that reached to his neck, eyes like Akari but darker and his weren't glowing. He was about Butch and Brick's height, and Boomer's skin. He was sort of muscular, 6 pack, he looked about my age.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you all." Akari brought me back, turns out Necoe introduce us.

"And you guys are?" Butch asked with no emotion.

"I'm Raiden, this is my twin sister, Akari." Raiden said pointing to himself and and his sister. Bubbles got a little hyped.

"Twins? Cool, my brother and I are twins too. 15 years old. I'm the oldest by 15 min. even though Butch plays the role better than me. How old are you guys and how far apart?" Bubbles asked jumping up and down. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders to get her to stop.

"16 years old." Akari said as calm as Raiden.

"I'm older by 4 minuets." Raiden said smiling at his 'younger' sister, who was now pouting at the fact Raiden was the oldest. She swatted his hand away before he could touch her, obviously still upset he was the oldest.

"So are you new here?" Akari asked looking at all of us. Bubbles nodded and then Buttercup joined in.

"We all are. Butch, Boomer, Bubble, and I are all 9th grades and Blossom and Brick are 10th graders."

Jordyn came over and asked why the unexpected visit and Akari's eyes started to glow again, but very dimly.

"To play video games, duh! I heard someone say 'GR' and I came running because that only means one thing... Game Tournament! So what game is the tournament in?"  


Everyone shrugged and Necoe smiled and said," Come on I have the perfect game." 

With that we all followed Necoe down to the basement.

* * *

**Alright everyone that's over! School is about to start so my updates won't be as long or frequent as they are now but I'll try to post one more time before that happens. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and remember to tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

_Dusez. Stay a Graham Cracker unless you weren't a __Graham Cracker to begin with!_


	12. Wow!

Sorry guys I haven't posted in a while I've started to school and things have been a little slow for me. But I'm so glad I've gotten 28 reviews, 11 favs and 9 followers! So please keep reading and we will be having some guest stars in the next chapter, so look out for them alright now enjoys today's chapter.

* * *

Akari's Pov.

I kind of crashed Necoe's welcome party but it's okay because we're having a game tournament! I don't know what game we're playing but Necoe does and she only has the awesomest games there is, so I'm not worried. Raiden, The boys, The girls, and I are following Necoe, Jordyn, Dallas, and Drake down into the basement. I'm right behind Dallas, my cousin., and were at the first part of the basement.

"You've showed us this already!" Buttercup and Butch said in sync. They looked at each other, Butch smiled at Buttercup, while Buttercup blushed and looked away. Brick was behind them and he cleared his throat, not really appreciating the fact that a friend of his was flirting with his sister. I giggled as I watched but Necoe replied, none the less.

"I know, but there can be more than one door to a basement." She led the group to the door next to the TV and entertaining cabinet full of movies, and opened it.

Buttercup's Pov.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A 76in. TV with an Xbox 360, Wii U, and PlayStation 4 hooked up to it, and 3 entertainment cabinets ceiling high filled with video games, one for each system. Necoe walked over the one that was filled with xbox games and opened it. She scanned all the games using her fingers until she found the game she was looking for. She found the game and pulled it out by the side. She turned to us and smiled with the game in between her hands as if she was a showgirl presenting something on a game show.

"This is my favorite video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. It's a fighting game and just so you know, it's rated T." She smiled and walked over to the Xbox and she slipped the game inside. She grabbed two black controllers, hers being number 1, and put the other one out towards us. "So who wants to get smashed first?" She said to us with a evil smirk.

No One's Pov.

While Necoe was getting the game started, Jordyn was making the chart for the tournament.

"So who's the first for the tournament?" Jordyn asked looking at everyone. They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well the lets do this. Butch and Necoe are first. Me and Brick are next. Then Akari and Boomer. Then Blossom and Dallas. Then Bubbles and Raiden. And Buttercup and Drake are last and we'll work our way up. Sound cool?" Every nodded. There were a lot seats; Beanbags, swivel chairs, and those chairs where someone can sit on top and another on top. Everyone took a seat while Necoe and Butch stared each other down.

"Let's do this." Butch said gabbing the controller. Necoe nodded and grabbed her controller as well. They picked their characters and the game started.

**An Hour and 15 min. Later.**

"Yes! I won!" Bubbles said as she jumped up and down. Everyone stood there with their mouths agape, because no one saw it coming. Nobody even knew how she made it past the first round, let alone, how she beat Buttercup. Necoe and Jordyn would have kept playing but they had some arenas to run so they lost on purpose, and left the house about 20 min. ago. Akari and Raiden had to go home so when they lost Necoe and Jordyn gave them a lift. And, of course, Dallas and Drake went with their girlfriends or wives, whatever you want to call them I'm just the narrator for the 'No one's Pov.'.

Buttercup was frustrated to a blond girl that didn't even know the controls she just kept using the same combo over and over. "Oh come on, you kept using the same stupid combo, of course you won, I couldn't even touch you!" Buttercup stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Everyone was quietly sitting there, not even thinking of going after the fuming brunet. Butch didn't say anything, but he got up and left the room as well. Brick was about to go after him but Bubbles grabbed his shoulder and looked at him with eyes that said 'He won't try anything, I promise.'

Butch had caught up with Buttercup and grabbed her hand."Who the hell do you thi-" She said as she turned around and realized it was just Butch. "I'm sorry Butch I guess my anger got the best of me." She slowly pulled her hand away from Butch's.

"I know what it's like to have uncontrollable anger, I have it, but try breathing in and out to calm yourself down. It really helps." Buttercup smiled a small smile and she hugged Butch.

"Thank you. You are really a great friend," She said but her eyes widened and she push Butch back and said," Unless you don't want to be friends than I take that back." Butch chuckled and pulled her into another hug.

"Of course I want to be friends." They went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before they returned to the basement to see their siblings watching White Chicks. They looked at each other and smiled. They walked over and sat directly in front of the TV. Everyone groaned and yelled at them but they stayed put and laughed as they did so.

Was this the beginning of a beautiful relationship, or something more?

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming! Anyway next week I should be able to type another on it will be short but It will come bi-weekly I'm just posting the next one because you guys have been patient with me. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and remember to tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright now stay a vowel unless you weren't a vowel to begin with. Ducez!**


End file.
